A Night in Heaven
by Matt Taylor
Summary: An old FF7 fic I wrote. Takes place before the game, as the Turks spend the evening at ther Seventh Heaven, Tseng contemplativ, Rude staring at Tifa, Elena trying to look high class, Reno drunk. Sorry if there's no spaces between paragraphs, I'm relativel


A NIGHT IN HEAVEN

A NIGHT IN HEAVEN

A NIGHT IN HEAVEN 

Written by Matt Taylor. 

Disclaimer: The characters below are the property of Squaresoft. I receive 

no money from this, and am doing for my own amusement. 

"Seventh Heaven." Tseng thought to himself as he slowly looked 

around the decrepit bar, here in Sector Seven. He sat their thoughfully, 

un-drunken drink in hand, looking over the pathetic clientele that came 

here. He looked around the table and saw his fellow Turks, Reno, Rude, and 

Elena sitting there. Reno was, as usual almost drunk, Elena was trying to 

make herself look high class, 'Course how she could do that here was a big 

question, and while Rude seemed to be his normal cold self, Tseng could 

see his gaze slowly drift off to the waitress behind the bar. 

Of course Rude was the one who wanted to come here, mainly just to 

stare at the waitress, who also apparently owned the place. Far as he was 

concerned, the woman was more than likely a slut, I mean look at the way 

she dresses! He had heard something about martial arts, when Rude was 

talking about her, but he doubted it was true. He knew that she would 

never go for Rude, though. Rude never even talked with her! He almost felt 

sorry for him, almost. Girl like that would probably just be trouble 

anyway. 

"Hey Tssseng!" Said Reno, through the immense amounts of alcohol he 

had been drinking. "You heard anything about that....that....you 

know....the....brunette?" 

"The Ancient you idiot." He said quietly. "And try not to blurt out 

classified orders in a bar, Huh!?" 

"Sooorrrry. Man this stuff is pretty......" Reno stumbled again, now 

obviously completely drunk. 

"Good." Said Rude. 

"Huh?" He replied, looking at him with one eye closed. 

"The word you are looking for is "good", This stuff is pretty good." 

Said Rude, with the usual, almost emotionless voice. Tseng decided to turn 

himself away from whatever conversation would develop there, and turned 

toward Elena, who tried to sip her drink, like a civilized woman. Course 

it was all an act. Tseng knew that Elena, despite her good intentions, was 

a rookie, and probably wouldn't be truly civilized until she got more 

comfortable in the suit. 

"What you been up to Elena?" He asked. She almost jumped then, 

surprised at the intrusion into her attempts. 

"Me.....? I been....Well, I been looking into reports of some temple 

on a southern continent." Tseng banged his hand into his forehead. Elena 

had done things like this before. 

"Elena. I told you not to look into that without me there, you 

remember Heidegarr's orders?" He said, referring to the Turk's Boss at 

Shinra. 

"I.....I'm sorry sir, I thought if I did it myself I might...." 

Tseng waved it off then, He wanted to relax tonight, and listening to the 

latest tale of how Elena screwed up her latest perfectly simple job could 

wait for another night. They both jerked around then, to see Reno, more 

tipsy than they had ever seen him before standing up and pointing at 

another customer. 

"You listen pal! My mother was a saint! If you or your &%$*ing pal 

want to talk like that, when can go outside!" Reno started to pull his 

electro-cane from his belt, but Rude stepped up and blocked him from the 

two confused customers. 

"Reno, they didn't say anything about your mother." He said, trying 

to get his partner to sit down. "I was listening. They didn't even use the 

word "mother." 

"Bull-shit man! I heard 'em say it loud and clear." Tseng got up 

then. And pushed Reno back into his seat. 

"Hey! No fighting in here! If you want to fight, go outside." Said 

the waitress voice from behind the bar. Rude looked over and saw she was 

talking with some guy with spiky blonde hair, and some huge sword on his 

back, he looked away and back to Reno then. Reno was starting to calm 

down. For some reason he was now crying. 

"Ah, man! Why they gotta talk about Mom like that?" He said through 

the alcohol inspired tears. 

"Reno! Listen to me." Tseng said trying to make sure he heard every 

word. "They were not speaking about your mother. You are hearing things." 

"No I'm not. I heard 'em say it." He said, still crying. All of a 

sudden the tears stopped, and he called out to the waitress "Hey! 

"Nother...r...round up here." The waitress looked less than please to give 

"another" drink to Reno, she noticed the other three hadn't even finished 

their first ones, Reno had already gone through seven! 

"I think you've had enough." She said, trying to sound concerned. 

"I'll tell yah when I've had enough you sorry Bi...." That was all 

that got out, as Rudes hand quickly covered his partner's mouth, while 

Tseng sighed and said, "That'll be all." The waitress returned to the bar. 

He noticed then, that when Reno had started to badmouth the waitress, the 

man with the sword grabbed it's hilt. 

"Awfully protective, that guy. Probably her boyfriend." Tseng 

though. He looked over and saw Rude had probably figured that out to, he 

looked away again. Rude was an okay guy really, a little rough sometimes, 

but okay, and he was probably the only one out of the current Turks he 

trusted completely. The last one he could say that about disappeared in 

Nibleheim, back when Hojo and Ghast were working there. What was his name? 

Vincent? 

"Uuuuhhh." He looked and saw Reno rub his head, the starting of the 

large hangover he was going to have tomorrow. Tseng shook his head in a 

pitying way, and took a small sip from his drink. He had never been much 

on Alcoholic drinks, 'course Reno ordered for everyone before they could 

speak. It really wasn't that bad, but, unlike other employees of Shinra, 

he didn't enjoy getting drunk. 

"Hey Tseng?" Elena whispered over. 

"Yeah?" 

"*Have* you heard anything about that ancient?" 

"She has a name." Tseng did not like it when people refered to her 

as just "that Ancient." He had once been close to that girl, in some ways 

he still was. 

"Oh right, Aeris. So have you?" 

"Nothing new, nothing old." It had been the same story for weeks. 

It's not like the whole task was that difficult! They had to recruit Aeris 

into Shinra, an order that came down from above, President Shinra himself. 

Tseng shuddered slightly, not at the mention of the president, but at the 

thought of what they might do to Aeris. No, of what Hojo might do to 

Aeris. He knew that Hojo had something to do with 

Vincent's...disappearance, and he hated to think of what might happen if 

Hojo got his sick little hands on *her*. 

"Hey, Tseng? You alright?" Came Elena's voice, cutting into his 

thoughts. 

"Huh? Sorry, just thinking." 

"About what?" 

"Private things." He said, in a tone that screamed "drop it." She 

got the picture. 

"Oh." 

"Why did we come here again?" He asked. 

"You know why sir." Elena said, subtly pointing at Rude, who's gaze 

had gone from the drunken Reno back to the waitress, who was still 

chatting with that blonde guy. That guy. There was something familiar 

about that guy. Something Tseng had seen before. He looked him over 

carefully, making sure he didn't see him. Then it struck him. His eye! 

There was only one type of person whos eyes where like that, he had Mako 

eyes, the eyes of a member of SOLDIER. This guy didn't dress like it 

though. He dressed in a black/blue armor type suit, with one shoulder pad, 

not SOLDIER style. And the sword, while at least as big as the type 

members used, was not the style. He'd seen the kind he had before, it was 

called a Buster Sword, not incredibly powerful, but good enough for Midgar 

citizens trying to protect themselves. 

"Hey Elena? You see that guy? What about him looks familiar?" 

"Well....I had a cousin who liked that hairstyle once." She said. 

Tseng sighed again, and thought 'I'm surrounded by incompetents.' 

"Look again." She looked closer this time. 

"Oh....He's got the eyes!" She whispered, gasping right after. 

"Good, So that means he's obviously from....?" 

"SOLDIER." 

"Very good. Wander what he's doing out here in Sector Seven? All of 

the SOLDIER barracks are in Sector One." Tseng asked. 

"I don't know sir. Want me to ask?" 

"No I don't. Just watch him a bit." 

"Right." 

Tseng turned back to where Reno was lying against the back of his 

chair. Singing softly to himself. Rude continued to stare subtly at the 

waitress. Tseng got up then and went to the pinball machine against the 

wall. Might as well, not much else to do. 

"Wait a minute!" The waitress suddenly said. 

"What's the matter?" 

"That pinball machine is broken." 

"There isn't any sign up." Tseng countered. 

"I've been meaning to get one, but it really is broken." She said. 

Tseng finally sat down. As he did so he heard the waitress and her friend 

say something unusual. 

"Well, you saved us there." He said quietly. 

"You expected anything less?" Odd choice of words there, he wondered 

what they meant by "saved?" Aah! It's not like everybody doesn't have a 

few secrets here in Midgar it wasn't like this was secretly AVALANCHE's 

base or anything. He sat back down again. He was worried about AVALANCHE 

though. They had been striking at various mako reactors all over town 

lately, not shutting them down, but slowing them down. Soon they were 

going to try something big, Tseng could feel it in his bones. 

"Look pal! I tol' you to stop talking about 'bout my mom!" Reno 

bolted up again, this time directing his rage at a red-headed man across 

the bar, with the words "Johnny" emblazoned on his jacket. 

"Reno! That's enough!" Tseng yelled, forcing Reno into his seat 

again. It was almost time to leave, Tseng could tell they better get Reno 

out of here, before it got any worse. He slumped over his chair toward 

Rude suddenly. 

"You know Rude, I don't get why you don't just talk to 

that....girl...up there." He pointed wobbily at the bar. 

"Reno...." Rude said, softly but dangerously. 

"I mean, it's not like a girl like that doesn't sleep with a man 

every night of the week." Reno continued. Rude looked over and saw that 

she and her friend had heard, the man was starting to look angry. 

"She's bound to get with a guy like you." He said. Rude now looked 

both angry and embarrassed slightly. Tseng could see his fist tightening 

as it laid on the table. 

"Watch, I'll show you." Reno clumsily got up, and Elena stepped up 

to try to stop him. 

"Reno, I think you should just sit down." 

"Out of my way. I just gotta show Rude something." Reno pushed her 

out of the way, and walked toward the bar. He leaned up lazily against it. 

"Hey baby." He said to the woman. "What say you and I blow this 

joint and head upstairs?" Tseng could see the man from SOLDIER was this 

close to drawing that blade of his, and at that range, Reno was in no 

position to fight him off. All of a sudden, The waitress put her hand in 

front of the SOLDIER guy, and he calmed down, as Reno continued his 

propsal. 

"Look, I got plenty of cash here." He took out his billfold and 

revealed some gil. The waitress was smiling, but it was a devious smile. 

"So I figure you and me can go get down tonight. If you know what I 

mean." Reno smiled then, and it was probably his death knell. The waitress 

did not lean over, or even move for that matter. After a minute of Reno's 

smiling she suddenly kicked his stool out from under him. He landed 

chin-first on the bar, and she suddenly put her hands down on top of his 

head, pressing it into the wood. Her friend with the mako eyes was 

chuckling slightly. She leaned down and spoke. 

"Listen pal. I don't know where you go usually. I wear this because 

it gets people in here, no other reason! I got to make a living somehow 

you know?" Reno nodded slightly. "A girl can't live off bread and water. 

But despite what your friend over there thinks, I am not a slut! I am not 

for sale!" With that her fist came down on Reno's head, knocking him cold. 

He fell to the floor then, completely out of it. Tseng put down his drink 

and got up. 

"Come on, its time to go." Rude and Elena both got up, and went to 

help drag Reno out. As they did, Tseng spoke to Rude. 

"You know Rude, I'm starting to see what you like about that girl." 

Tseng turned around and looked at the bar once more. 

"Seventh Heaven." He shook his head, and they walked off. 

THE END.

[ Back to Tank No.8 ] 


End file.
